This invention relates to an adjustable mounting assembly and, more particularly, an adjustable mounting assembly for a bird bath.
Prior patents may show one or more features of the present invention, but they do not disclose the unique combination of parts comprising the adjustable mounting assembly adapted for a wide range of uses.
Cullinan U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,361 discloses a portable holder which can be adapted to support objects of various shapes. The holder in Cullinan does not adjustably attach to the surface upon which it rests. The present invention, in contrast, provides means for adjustably securing an object to a variety of base shapes and sizes.
Koch U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,142 discloses a removable garbage can support which is inserted into the ground. The support slightly elevates the garbage can above ground level. Unlike the Koch reference, the present invention is directed towards securing objects, such as bird bath bowls, to a variety of bases.
Dieleman U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,569 discloses a bird bath containing a self-cleaning apparatus. Although the Dieleman bird bath comprises a bowl and pedestal, the reference fails to disclose any means for adjustably securing the bowl to a variety of bases.
Jones U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,659 and Liff U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,226 both disclose a bird bath with a heating apparatus. While each of these references disclose a means for attaching a bird bath bowl to a base, they do not disclose any means for adjustably securing a bowl to a variety of base types, base shapes, and base sizes.